hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 346
Options (選擇, Sentaku) is the 346th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Kurapika and Mizaistom reach the Hunter Association's office and are greeted by Leorio and Cheadle. Cheadle leads them to the room in which the other Zodiacs are seated, and the meeting begins. Cheadle begins with informing the Zodiacs that the V5 has now been turned to V6 due to the recent circumstances and the Kakin Empire was promoted as the sixth. She then states that the V6 had tried numerous times to enter the Dark Continent but have failed each and every time due to the "Five Threats". She then proceeds to inform them that the danger rank of the Five Threats has risen from rank B to A, which even surpasses the Chimera Ants at rank B. Cheadle then reveals their objective: to capture at least one of the Five Threats and survive the trip back and deal with Beyond in the process. Cheadle then inquires if anyone has a question to which Kurapika raises his hand. When given permission to speak, he asks all the Zodiacs if they had identified any of Beyond's allies that are in the organization. He then proceeds to explain the reasoning of his question, stating that as Beyond was expecting his father's death, he must have planned his involvement with the association beforehand. He also confirms the theory that Pariston and the Temp Hunters were some of Beyond's allies. Mizaistom, realizing that Kurapika's statements could lead to certain complications, leads him outside and reveals that he and Cheadle had come to the same conclusion as he (Kurapika) did, and requests him not to mention anything about moles in the Zodiac again (as it would put the mole on alert), to which Kurapika agrees. When the two return, all of the Zodiac members reveal the roles they will be playing in their voyage to the Dark Continent. A month later, Ging shows the members of the Dark Continent Expedition Team a trick (Pip-Play) that he could do using his Nen. While the other members try to master the trick, Curly approaches Ging and challenges him on a vocabulary match to see who knew the most words of the Ancient Kappe language that began with 'N'. Ging wins the contest easily and Curly accepts him as Number 2 and his money as well. Pariston then suddenly shows up and informs Ging that all the assassins that were sent in the 289th Hunter Exam failed and acknowledges the ability of his replacement in the Zodiacs (i.e Kurapika). Just then, Muherr, along with 2 other Hunter Exam participants, arrive and comment that he (Kurapika) is rumored to be able to read minds. When questioned about his early arrival, he states that he didn't even need to see the results to know that he didn't pass. He then orders Ging to go away as he was on the association's side. Ging corrects him by saying that if the idea of freedom is considered, he was more closer to Beyond than the association. He then states that his aims are to help Beyond but stop Pariston. Muherr replies to this by saying that he didn't buy it. But Usamen interrupts him, affirming Ging's claim that he wasn't on the association's side. Musher becomes surprised by the member's testimony, asking him since when did he accept Ging as a friend. The member replies to this by asking Muherr to give Ging a few days, stating that he will then realize that Ging is the right person to be Number 2. Just then the other Hunter Exam participants from the Temp Hunters arrive. They state that it didn't matter who Number 2 is going to be, as it wasn't going to change the chain of command. They then present Ging and Pariston two options: 1) Pariston leaves the expedition team, or 2) Ging leaves the expedition team. Neither Ging nor Pariston agrees with either of the options. Instead, Ging produces a third option while Pariston produces a fourth: 3) The assassins will leave, or 4) The assassins will die. Overview of the Tasks of each Zodiac Chapter Notes * Kurapika is given the codename "Rat." * Leorio is given the codename "Boar." * The Danger Ranking for the Five Threats are between B+ and A. All above the Chimera Ants which were B. * Kurapika believes that Beyond has allies within the Hunter Association. ** Mizaistom secretly agrees with Kurapika that there's a spy among the Zodiacs. * The Zodiacs will be divided into four different teams during their journey to the Dark Continent. ** Science Team: Cheadle, Gel, and Leorio. ** Intelligence Team: Mizaistom, Pyon, Saccho, and Kurapika. ** Defense Team: Botobai, Saiyu, and Kanzai. ** Flora/Fauna Team: Cluck and Ginta * Knov said the pretend New Continent will be his limit in the journey. * Morel and his team will be entrusted with the ocean traversal between the New Continent and the Gate. * One month has passed since the Zodiacs meeting. * Curly agrees to take Ging's money, thus accepting him as the new No. 2 of their team. * The 289th Hunter Exam ends. ** Kurapika failed all Beyond's assassins in a lie detecting test. * Pariston doesn't have an escape plan for Beyond yet. He says once Beyond gets to the pretend New Continent he will escape on his own and meet up with them. * The reason Ging leans toward Beyond instead of the Hunter Association is that he wants to be free to do what he wants at the Dark Continent. * Muherr's assassins present two options to Pariston and Ging that one of them must leave the team. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Volume 33 Category:Dark Continent Expedition arc